


Snapshot

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Everything is right in Blaine Anderson-Hummel's world.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

The apartment was quiet, the streets outside settled, and everything was right in Blaine Anderson-Hummel's world.

Or at least it was until he tried shifting closer to his husband for a proper snuggle, having drifted apart sometime in the night.  He didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the sleepy haze clouding his thoughts, instead scooting mindlessly across the space.  It didn't occur to him that he should have stopped before he toppled over the side with a yelp and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Kurt?" he groaned, slowly disentangling himself from the sheets.  He could hear humming across the hall now that he was awake, a light melody that didn't fit the somber mood of the night.  Climbing to his feet and resisting the urge to keel over on their bed and soak in a few more hours of sleep before investigating it, he padded wordlessly across the room towards the noise, shuffling down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Baby," he sighed, stepping forward as Kurt, utterly oblivious, continued to knead a bag of flour at the counter, struggling to open it with sleep-clumsy fingers.  His eyes were barely open, intent on his task even as his lax shoulders suggested complete disengagement.  Sleep-walking, then.  "Put the flour down," Blaine suggested.  Idling closer, he reached out for the bag, not wanting to startle Kurt with any sudden movements.

He needn't have worried because, turning sharply to meet him, Kurt managed to tear the bag open, showering them both in a cloud of white.  Coughing and waving a hand to clear the air, Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's appearance.

"Hey, c'mere before you get in any more trouble," he whispered, well aware that Kurt didn't even register what he was saying but not caring as Kurt complied to the gentle tug of his hands, stepping forward lightly.  Reaching up to brush flour out of his hair -- and Kurt had the softest hair in the world; Blaine marveled at how smooth it was even sleep-tousled and covered in powder -- Blaine hummed along in vague agreement to Kurt's mumbled commentary about impressionism and cupcakes as he dusted him off.

Clasping both Kurt's hands in his own before he could find more things to play with, Blaine led him back to their bedroom, carefully steering him away from walls before guiding him into bed.  Kurt didn't want to stay, insisting in a slurred mumble that he had to take care of the Kardashians before their cupcakes burned, and it was only by wrapping both arms around his waist that Blaine kept him from wandering off again.  "Shh," he breathed, hugging him for a moment before gently kissing his cheek.  "I'm here, it's okay.  Come to bed with me."

It took some coaxing, despite already being on the mattress, to get Kurt to lie down again.  Still, almost as soon as he tucked his face against Blaine's shoulder, he relaxed, his entire body going limp as he snored softly.  Waiting a moment to see if he would get up again -- brain full of fuzz and so much sleepiness -- Blaine relaxed when he realized that Kurt was finally asleep and not inclined to sleepwalk.

Keeping a loose hold around his waist, Blaine shut his own eyes and breathed out, asleep almost instantly.

Just another night in the Anderson-Hummel household, he reflected, bemused, before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
